Opening Pandora's Box
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: After Nami introduces Luffy into the world of..mature Love, and with Luffy as intense as he is with things he likes, will she be able to keep up? Featuring crew's reactions to LUNA love. Follows after Nami's Seduction Log 'New World Fic'3d2y Spoils &Lemon
1. the Crew's reaction

Hello everyone!

As requested by some reviewers, the follow up fic of

**Nami's seduction Log**

You don't need to read it (But I recomend it) to read this fic, but if you don't want to, you should just know that in the previous fic, the crew finds out in the middle of breakfast that Nami and Luffy just had a steamy night...

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Pandora's Box ...<strong>  
>by Kaoru likes One Piece<p>

The crew was in shock ... mouths agape and expressions frozen in time as if they just had been struck with Foxy's Noro Noro beam.

And as it was, the revelation they had just heard deserved no other reaction.

Their Captain, Monkey D. Luffy, the same guy who picked his nose when he didn't understand a concept, the same guy who had never shown any interest in the opposite sex before, just announced in the middle of breakfast, that he had 'had sex' with their navigator.

Usopp thought he would die that day, or that maybe hell had frozen over.

The action suddenly unfroze when the cook of the crew, the man who loved all women, -young and beautiful that is – of the world, but especially loved his Robin-Chwan and Nami-swan was finally able to digest the words said by their captain.

_-I didn't say anything about us having sex!_ – Luffy had blurted out few seconds earlier.

Blood began to boil in his veins, was it not enough that his captain had spent two years on the island of women while he spent that time in hell, fleeing from a perverted bunch of transvestites? He also had the nerve to sleep with the woman of his dreams?

It was too much to handle.

His leg was set on red fire, and before anyone could do anything their captain was kicked in the face, sending him flying through the galley, breaking the door behind Luffy into pieces and the captain barely stopping by Sunny's railing, nearly falling overboard.

Sure, Luffy was kicked many times before by Sanji, but there were light blows, always with the intention of scolding, never to really hurt, but the kick Luffy just received on the jaw had every intention of doing the most damage possible, the cook had even added a touch of haki, which was painful even for the rubber man.  
>Everyone got up quickly, looking at Sanji with expressions of surprise, and in the case of Nami and Zoro, rage.<p>

"What do you think you're doing, cook." The first mate demanded, feeling this situation could become serious; it could even trigger a split within the crew if it got out of control, not that he cared about the curly brow that much anyway…

"Don't mess with me, you shitty cyclops" the blond replied, his hands in his pockets as he walked casually toward the broken door, where Luffy could be seen rising slowly, wiping a small trickle of blood escaping from his mouth with his forearm.

A defiant look had been born on Luffy's face. Sanji had gone overboard, that much was clear.

Before the her two nakama could do something stupid, Nami stood at the destroyed galley's door, right between the two men, in front of Sanji with her arms outstretched.

"Sanji-kun Stop" she shouted, looking straight into his eyes.

He protested "But Nami-san!"

"... I didn't want everyone to know about us this soon ... but it happened, and it doesn't matter, because whatever happened last night.. I wanted it, so do not take it out on Luffy" she said with firmness and determination, her eyes burning intensity.

Sanji started to light a cigarette "... but Nami-san… of all the idiots in the world...why"  
><em>-Why Luffy? - <em>The poor cook thought, _-that child doesn't know how to treat a woman right_-

"That doesn't concern you," she said ... she was not ready yet to declare out loud that she was in love with Luffy.

"Of course it's my business!" Sanji yelled losing his composure "... that little boy doesn't know how to treat a woman right! I suffer for you, Nami-san, I don't want to know what an horrible night ... "

But he was interrupted by a slap that echoed throughout the galley, his cheek red, his face cocked aside, the cigarette dropped from the cook's mouth, not by the force of the strike but by the impression of it.

"... You don't know anything!, and for your information, Luffy is not a boy, he made that pretty clear to me last night ..." she paused a few seconds to add "three times!" fire in her eyes.

Sanji 's one visible eye shook, and if you listened carefully maybe you could hear the sound of something breaking inside his chest. Oh yeah, Nami could be hurtful with words if she so desired.  
>She was about to continue, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her, and turning her face around found Luffy on her side, hiding his eyes with the brim of the straw hat.<p>

"Nami ... that was enough," he said in a serious tone. And she closed her mouth, waiting for his next words like everyone else, wondering what would happen next. She hated the situation had come to this.

"... Nami is right, things between her and me, don't concern anyone but us two, you gotta a problem with that, Sanji ..." the tone of his voice was cold, even deeper than normal.  
>A menacing aura emanated from him, and everyone knew he was using Haki, intense waves emerging from the captain's will and then he continued speaking<p>

".. come on, say it" It was a challenge, and at the same time a threat.

The tension in the room couldn't be ticker, but no one moved or made a sound.  
>But Sanji wasn't intimidated, he would go to the end of the world for Robin or Nami, he would even challenge the captain if it was for the sake of his beloved women if necessary.<p>

"Of course it's my business!" the cook roared, "She is my nakama too, I care about her well-being"

"... You mean I don't worry about my nakama ... Sanji?" Luffy replied, almost offended, and without losing the look of anger.

The rest of the crew nodded in silent agreement. Luffy would never do anything to harm any of them. If Nami had slept with him .. it was because she wanted it that way, it was the only possible explanation. Some of them didn't understand it, others thought it was too weird, and a couple thought it was expected. But as long as Nami and Luffy were okay with the situation they could not interfere, and so, in this matter, they couldn't support Sanji.

Then the chef lit another cigarette and took a big puff of smoke, perhaps thinking very well his next words. It was true, if anyone cared for his nakama was Luffy, the captain would sacrifice his life for any of them without thinking it twice if he had to.

"... I can't accept it, and I don't like it one bit... but if Nami-san wants this… then I will respect her wishes ... but ..." And his face became diabolic as he pointed his index finger towards Luffy "... if you hurt her feelings, I'll kill you!" He proclaimed intensely.

Luffy nodded, relaxing slightly so, "... well ... that's fair enough ..." he replied and turned around, leaving the room without another word.

Then the galley came to life, as Franky didn't hesitate to reclaim the cook for the damage done to his poor Sunny, but in reality what the cyborg wanted more than anything was to break the silence and the tension of the moment.

Nami was left in the middle and decided she didn't want to talk with anyone, retreating to her quarters to be alone, for the mean time.

...  
>A few hours later the captain could be found fishing, sitting on the side rail, a scowl of boredom adorning his face,<p>

_-What a shitty day- _he thought, and it had started so well! He almost turns red recalling the stuff he did with his navigator the night before when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Oi Luffy!". Usopp jumped to his side and put an arm around his shoulder. "You're a bastard!, Why didn't you tell me you were doing Nami?"

Luffy rolled his eyes and turned away from his long nosed friend "... I .. Usopp ... just forget about it ... and it was only last night "

"Ahh .. so you DID learn some things in Amazon Lily after all ehh! I knew you just had to with so many women around! I envy you Luffy, seriously! " Usopp said while patting Luffy on the back.

"Shh Usopp shut up ..." the captain demanded, "... I wasn't even on Amazon Lily those two years, it was an island very close to it… and then I could only think of training to become stronger… protect everyone… so what happened back in Sabaody doesn't…"

Usopp turned serious and believed him, gripping his friend's shoulder in silent understanding. After a while he added…

"Then last night was the first time?" he asked with curiosity.

Even if Luffy wasn't ashamed he felt uncomfortable by the question and gritted his teeth while looking at the water below, playing dumb and trying to ignore the long nosed man sitting next to him.

Usopp laughed "Hahaha, Congratulations then! Ahh our captain has become finally a man! " he patted Luffy effusively on the back as he wiped a false tear with his index finger.

"Hey I've always been a man!" Luffy protested, offended, and not really understanding the relationship between what he did with Nami the night before and being a man.

"... And you are brave too! Y' know, Nami has become very beautiful ... but then to dare to ... " but Usopp snapped his mouth shut when he noticed the look on Luffy's face, who apparently didn't like the comments he was making about Nami.

"Well, congratulations! " Usopp said with a smile " ... and now don't screw up and get her pregnant huh!"

Then Luffy opened his eyes wide, and the realization hit him worse than a kairouseki bat!

He hadn't noticed before ... wasn't it supposed that if you did the sex thing ... you made babies?

Ace had said that much years ago when they lived back in Fuccia.

His face turned white as paper, and Usopp had rarely seen Luffy this shocked. The captain threw his rod on the deck and ran, terrified, toward the library.

He burst into the room with a bang, at the desperate cry of "NAMI! I DON'T WANT A BABY! "

The navigator was shocked with the impression such a cry produced and she accidentally spilled ink all over her latest project, she groaned and looked around, finding the desperate face of her captain looking at her.

She laughed.

"Nami this is NOT funny!" Luffy was desperate, he wanted to be Pirate King, he didn't want anything to do with marriage or babies. He loved his freedom too much.

"You idiot ... rest assured, there won't be any baby" she said standing up and putting her hands on her waist.

Luffy took her shoulders and shook her slightly, screaming in her face "But Nami! Ace told me that if you have sex you make babies!"

She slapped her face, "Hush Luffy, that's true if you don't take precautions, but I did, I just have to take pills that prevent pregnancy, that's all."

"Pills?" His expression was confused, of course.

"Yes ...the pills interrupt the normal circle of fertility of a woman and prevent a baby to being conceived," she explained patiently. Luffy's face lit up as he hit left palm with his right fist, having a big "AHA" moment.

"Ahhh. Mystery Pills! Uff ... what a relief ... Nami I seriously don't want any babies!"

Nami laughed again, "Yes, yes I got that, rest assured. I'll take care of that, okay?"

He nodded profusely, really happy and relieved, but then his eyes changed, becoming mischievous and playful "Then we can do it again!"

Nami saw his face and although at first glance he seemed innocent enough, she knew what was hidden in those eyes. She played hard to get and folding her arms, turned her back to him and lifted her nose saying "We'll see, we'll see."

But Luffy knew her well, he knew when she was bluffing, so he surrounded her with his arms and whispered on her ear "Come on Nami I know you liked it last night. Don't you want to do it again?"

She was a woman who couldn't be embarrassed easily, back in Arabasta, she cared little about showing her naked body to her crew and the King, only to teach them a lesson and charge them later for the glimpse, but that comment had pulled a slight flush on her cheeks.

"Luffy emm I'm not made of rubber! I still feel tired from last night "and then she felt the desire of his captain pressed on her back, his breath a little ragged, and she shuddered.

"Aw .. that sucks, "he said pouting,"... I've decided I like that ...getting laid stuff" he said all naturally.

"Don't call it like that, idiot," she said giving him a light blow on the head ...

"Hey! Do not hit me ... Usopp calls it that! "And then when she saw him scratching his head in confusion she could not help but sigh in defeat.

"Yeah Usopp calls it like that, but that is only when you do it with someone just because you're horny, but not because you really love and care for that person, you know? When you do it with someone you care ... it's called... making love, ok? "

After a few seconds he was still looking at her with a blank stare...

Nami sighed; the poor thing probably had not understood a word she said.

"Emm ... like Sanji? When we stop on an island and he goes and lays around with any girl? And though he says he loves them all I bet he doesn't as much as he claims? Like that?"

Nami smiled in satisfaction "... Yes! Something like that " She almost gives him a pat on the head, and if she had a snack handy like a piece of meat or a cookie, she would have given it to him.

This thought caused her to laugh and Luffy looked at her strangely,

"... perhaps later Luffy, I have to finish this map"

Then she turned around looking at her desk… the ink spilled ruining her new map the moment Luffy burst into the room…

"Wahh my map!" her face turned red and her hair stood on an end, she turned to let out her frustration on her captain, but he was a little older and wiser, so there was no trace of the straw hat Luffy. He undertook a quick escape a few seconds earlier.

Once safe on deck the captain walked by Franky who was putting the finishing touches to the newly repaired kitchen door, the cyborg then stood up when he saw the younger man and made his signature symbol of the star pose with his arms while twisting his body to the side.

"... Mugiwara! Three times! That is so Supah! Nothing less could be expected from our captain, Congratulations! "

Lets agree on something, Luffy is not a guy who embarrasses easily, even when a group of a hundred women took a good hard long, close up look at his kintama glimpsing at them as if they were something strange and wonderful, he stood as if nothing happened, he wouldn't start to be embarrassed now.

He wasn't either the kind of man that would be shouting around what happened with Nami the night before –unless it was accidental- but he was a man after all, so something swelled in his chest at Franky's compliment and he couldn't help giving the cyborg the victory symbol and a wide side to side smile.

"Shihihihihi"

At lunch there was still some tension within the group, although the kitchen was almost repaired, Robin suggested to eat on deck and place the large round table they had for these occasions, the day was wonderful and they would enjoy the fresh air.

Truth was that the intelligent woman wanted everyone to be together with a change of scenery, and with Sanji busy coming and going from the kitchen, there was less chance of awkward glances and grimaces of hatred and resentment.

Sanji as always, behaved like a professional, he made several types of seafood and served them with delicious sauces and accompaniments, Luffy ate his share without hesitation, almost grateful that the portions were the usual, however, and even thought he wanted to, he didn't ask for more.

The captain spent the afternoon trying to deal with his usual responsibilities –meaning, not many- playing with Usopp and Chopper and maybe going to bother his other nakama when he was bored.

Finally, after getting bored of his routine he went to sit on Sunny's figure head, with arms folded under his head and gazing over the horizon, his thoughts turned constantly to his navigator and what they had done the night before. He decided that he liked what they had done and would definitely do it again… he even felt like he could just go and ask her to do it right there and then.

But he knew Nami was concentrated with a map and will probably pummel him if he dared to ask her.

With a grunt of disgust he watched the irregularity between his legs and sighed in frustration, covering his face with his straw hat. Why was that part of his body acting up so randomly lately? Before it hardly happened and now every time he thought of Nami and what they did…

It was almost annoying, and frustrating.

Sometime in the afternoon Usopp went out on deck and heard Luffy singing, his voice came from the bow of the ship, over Sunny's figure head. He was shocked to hear Luffy singing like that, and also happy. You may wonder, why is so strange about Luffy singing?  
>Well, truth was nobody had heard him sing since they had come together… perhaps after what happened with Ace and the Sabaody incident… Sure Luffy did sing in parties with Brook and the rest of the crew. But Usopp haven't heard him inventing or singing random stupid songs in the longest time.<p>

_"Hmmmm-hmhmhmhmm_  
><em>Eastern islands are early in the morning, makes you get all hyper and duuuumb<em>  
><em>Western islands are late at night, makes your body all crazy and duuuumb<em>  
><em>Aaaaahh ah ah ahaaaa, that was a yawn<em>  
><em>Everybody's feelin' all smiley and duuuuuuuuumb!"<em>

Usopp started to laugh and Chopper stoped besides him.

"Its has been a long time since I last heard him making up songs like that… I bet he is extra happy today huh?" Usopp commented.

And then Chopper got his serious doctor face and said "Well, you see Usopp, when a human male mounts a female and has a successful coitus, a certain quantity of endorphins are released on…"

But poor Usopp only started to run yelling "Wah NOOO! SHUT UP CHOPPER! DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT! OHH MY BRAIN!" and the long nosed guy ran as fast as he could and then disappeared, hiding in his factory with his door securely locked for many many hours to come.

Robin, who was laying relaxing on a beach chair below the shadow of the big tree on the deck had heard everything and started to laugh.

"What is wrong with Usopp? I was only explaining him scientific facts of the human reproduction" Chopper told the woman near him.

"Maybe, some day you will understand doctor-san, that some young humans are pretty foolish about such matters" she smiled warmly to the confused furry doctor.

About that time, Nami choose to come out on deck to check on the weather and the ship's course, she stretched lazily and smiling, taking a deep breath and smelling the fresh salty breeze of the afternoon.

"Ahh such a wonderful afternoon for sailing, and the course it's still perfect…" she commented to no one with a smile.

Franky, having heard her come out on deck, took the chance to report her on the damages.

"Oi, Nami-sis, the galley is already fully repaired and in SUPER condition, but I had to use quite a lot of supplies, wood, paint, new locks, even the port hole window…" He hesitated before delivering the last, difficult part of the report… "we will have to purchase quite a bit of supplies on the next port we land… I would say about a hundred thousand belly"

Nami just smiled and nodded "That's ok Franky, I will add it up to the ship's budget, good work!".

And Franky's sun glassed fell off and his jaw almost hit the floor, Robin started to laugh and Chopper asked what was so funny, and then he gasped…

"Ah Robin, did you know women release endorphins too when they…" he began but was soon silenced by a pair of disembodied hands covering his mouth.

"Of course doctor-san" Robin quickly said "Why don't we discuss that over a cup of coffee later hum?"

And Chopper nodded, taking the hint for once and keeping the information to himself. HE didn't knew what the big issue was! This was completely normal stuff!

He had even gone as far as studying all his available notes about human reproduction to be ahead and prepared to tend over his nakama's every needs, even the reproductive ones. Which reminded him he ought to have a serious conversation with Nami soon –Luffy would be a waste of effort- about having offspring and ways to prevent that.

And it was so that the day went by and dinner came, and even if the cook kept glancing at Luffy with a murderous eye, he behaved and limited himself to his work in silence, while the other nakamas tried to keep things normal. Brook rushed to his meal so he could play them happy songs, lifting everyone's spirits.

Night had come and Nami had gone to the library to write the ship's log like every day. There wasn't a lot to write today, since it was such a peaceful day –without taking in account the Sanji incident that is-. And unless she wanted to add something personal the only needed to write about the course and the weather.

With a smile she had a mischievous idea. She took a pencil, with the intention of erasing the log entry right after writing it.

"_Last night, I did it with my captain and it was such an incredible night…" _ She wrote in a neat, elegant script.

She started to laugh by herself, thinking about her nakama's faces if they ever read an entry like that in the ship's log.

"…wasn't it?" she heard Luffy whisper on her ear, he had just read the log over Nami's shoulder. She screamed in surprise.

"LUFFY!"

He started to laugh at her reaction and her ashamed face.

"I wasn't really writing that on the log for real!" she said trying to excuse herself.

"You didn't?" He asked, amused.

"I mean… what it says its true… but… I wasn't planning to leave it written for everyone to see!"

Luffy put his hands on his waist and his puffed his chest up, "Why not huh? Shihihihi"

Nami shook her head and took an eraser and swiftly made the embarrassing words on the log disappear, while she was at it, she felt Luffy's lips over her neck, kissing her softly. She stopped on the middle of her task.

"… eh Nami why don't we do something fun so you can write it off in the log tomorrow Shihihihi"

She smiled in a sly way, closing her eyes, mystified by the soft bites that his captain was providing on her neck "…mm…you have no shame…" she whispered.

She turned around slowly and their lips found each other, wet, thirsty of contact, during the day they had managed to maintain their composure, maybe they didn't want to freak out the crew any further, but now, when the night had fallen and everyone had retired to sleep, and the only light on the room came from the faint glow of the moon and the lamp over Nami's desk, now they could stop being captain and navigator and just simply be what they were, a man and a woman that had just discovered recently that they loved each other.

She stood up and surrounded his neck with her arms, making their kiss deeper and earning in reward a deep sound of pleasure coming from Luffy's mouth. He surrounded her waist at first, but then his hands traveled on their own towards her hips, and then, instinct kicked in and made them travel over her round perfect butt. He discovered his hands could cup her ass so perfectly it made him groan. And she moaned in return when he started to caress her.

Soon both of their hands started to travel over each other's bodies, hers soon disappearing under his red cardigan and his inside Nami's black t-shirt that today had a heart plus the word BERRY in bold pink letters.

Without stopping kissing her, he pulled her up as if she was light as a feather and deposited her on the desk of the middle of the room, were usually Robin studied her most complex archeology books or were they held –very occasional- meetings to discuss courses or maps.

There she was, sitting over the sturdy desk with her legs surrounding his captain's waist, and he wouldn't abandon her mouth for a second, and she loved every second of it.

He soon abandoned her lips and left a path of wet kissed all over her neck until he reached her shoulder, were he couldn't help biting her softly, earning a loud moaning coming from Nami's mouth.

"Luffy!" She whined in ecstasies. He didn't knew why, but the way she was moaning his name provoked something on his brain, like a hungry feeling, a feeling of wanting to rip her clothes apart and eat her whole in with little bites.

And it was just what he did, with a quick pull he took her shirt over her head, leaving her only with her red lacy bra, and then he returned to her neck were he started to nibble softly but with the purpose of traveling towards her chest soon.

Nami couldn't believe it, just last night, Luffy didn't knew what intimacy with a woman meant, and now! Now he was taking her with no mercy on the library room's desk.

She wouldn't complain about it though.

Luffy tried to take of her bra but he couldn't find the damn clasp, he may have fumbled over ten seconds when his patient ran out and he simply ripped it off with his bare hands, making Nami gasp and shout "Luffy! You are gonna pay for that!"

"I don't care" he said with a deep, husky voice. His eyes half lidded, unfocused, he was like possessed and his brain had said bye bye a long time ago. His mouth traveled all over her chest were he found a small round perfect nipple he felt like sucking as if it was the most delicious thing he ever tasted before.

She moaned in pure rapture when his mouth suckled on her breast and one of his hands supported her back, never giving her the chance to pull off.

As it was he was very impatient and soon his mouth started his wet path towards her soft flat belly, nibbling hungrily all the way down until he was stopped by her khaki shorts's button.

"Don't tear them off" she whispered reading his intentions. He growled in frustration because that was exactly what he had planned, tearing off those damn clothes and then reach his objective. But he restrained himself and finally while whispering curses he could undo the button and with a swift pull, take away everything until she was completely naked.

The soft yellow lamp over the other desk glowed softly over her skin, and he swallowed a lump, because what he had in front was an unique delicacy, something exquisite only he could taste. And Luffy was a man of extremes, he could be either very altruistic or very selfish. And in essence he thought that was being a pirate was all about, having the freedom to do what you want, take what you want, whenever you want it and only following your own set of values and standards. And right now he wanted Nami, he wanted to take everything she had to give him and not share anything.

Nami blushed, but it wasn't out of shame because she was completely naked before her captain, oh no, not at all, it was the way he looked at her, as if he wanted to eat her whole, he was piercing her with his intense hungry gaze, she couldn't help but tremble in anticipation, her breathing shallow, her brown eyes unfocused in a haze of desire.

He returned to her belly were he started the nibbling again, and now he let his lips travel downwards totally free of any obstacles. She had done things to him the day before, sweet crazy things with her mouth. And he? He didn't have the presence of mind back then to explore her fully, but now it was his chance, and he wanted to claim every inch of her body.

The adrenaline, the emotion, the thrill, and the treasure at the end, Nami had all the components of a good adventure, and he loved adventures…. He couldn't help to take a deep breath and inhale her very essence and it provoked a deep, primitive growl of pleasure from his throat he didn't even notice.

She couldn't believe her eyes, was it real? Did Luffy really have his head over there and he was about to…

"ohh… yess…." she moaned when she felt his hot wet tongue traveling all over her most intimate part like she was some sort of delicious delicacy. Her head fell back and her eyes closed tightly, she bit her own lips, holding an extreme scream of pleasure.

And what about him? He had lost all reason, devouring Nami as if she was the most delicious thing on earth, he didn't knew if he could compare her taste to anything he had tried before, but he knew something, she was delicious and she was driving him crazy…

And one thing was for certain, he wanted more of her. Insatiable, he kept playing with his tongue until he couldn't help yelling his Name and he felt more of her sweet nectar pouring out of her.

He kept devouring her like a mad man, without mercy, and she was limp over the desk, breath ragged, totally spent, her eyes half opened and unfocused looking at the ceiling.

Before she had time to complain, she barely felt Luffy getting up and the sound of clothes dropping on the floor, and soon, his body heath was just millimeters from her body.

He didn't ask her permission, if she didn't want this, she would have said so by now, he assumed. She felt as he grabbed her hips and without further adieu buried himself into her body, which produced a deep moan of ecstasy out of Nami.

There she was sprawled over the desk, her captain taking her almost savagely, going in and out of her in a perfect rhythm that only pure instinct could have teach him

He leaned over her so she could kiss him, and for brief moments their kissed hungrily, until their hums and shouts of pleasure were to much to handle and she leaned back over the desk, supporting herself with her elbows.

Nami loved this Luffy, o yeah, this Luffy naked sweaty Luffy, wearing only his straw hat over his head, his thin yet very defined body build shining with a sheen of sweat, his eyes closed in pure pleasure.

Luffy loved this Nami, there all for him to take, with her long beautiful hair sprawled all over the desk, a thin sheen of sweat covering her chest and the moonlight kissing her skin. Her cheeks flushed out of pure pleasure and sobbing his name over and over again.

This vision was too much for him to handle and he abandoned himself on the sensations, trembling while she pressed her legs around his hips as she was totally lost in a world of pure passion and pleasure. She shook while shouting his name loudly, and his control was totally lost and he couldn't help shouting her name too as they rode the last waves of passion together.

When Nami came finally came back to reality, she could feel Luffy's weigh over her chest, the black headed boy had his head just next to her, leaning over the desk, with his eyes half closed and a stupid smile, a thin trail of drool escaping from the corner of his mouth.

"I must assume you enjoyed that?" she asked playfully.

He hated for her to see him so weak and he groaned while he stood up "what do you think?" he asked a little annoyed. He hated it when people asked stupid obvious questions.

If Nami didn't knew what just happened between them, she could have thought her captain just battled a War lord or something.

She stood up lazily, and her back was killing her, but she didn't care. She got up and dressed as neatly as she could, as he did the same. Without giving him any warning she jumped to his arms, surrounding his waist with her legs. If he wasn't a man so ridiculously strong he would have fallen back probably.

He laughed out of surprise "What is it Nami? Do you want another go?" he said all naturally… and then his face turned annoyed "gimme another five minutes will ya?"

She laughed, pulling at his nose "Shut up idiot, I only wanted to hug you, can't I?"

He started to laugh his classic grin "yeah sure you can" he answered simply, and holding her with a hand, he reached for his hat with the other and pushed it softly over her head, while they kissed softly.

And so their day came to an end as he escorted her towards her quarters, while she was wearing his hat. They said goodbye with a short sweet kiss and before Luffy could say something she took off the hat and pushed it over his head.

"Good night… love" she whispered for only his ears to listen.

He smiled, liking the pet word a lot more than her usual 'idiot' or 'moron'. And sighed, turning around walking towards the stairs where he ran into his first mate.

"Oi Zoro, did you get lost on the way to the bathroom again?" Luffy teased with a wide smile on his face.

"Ha ha, so funny Luffy" the swordsman said with mock rage which was soon replaced by a teasing smirk while he grabbed his captain's shoulder with a hand, them pausing to look at Luffy with an accusing eye said.

"oi Senchou… in the library…. Really?"

Luffy started to laugh out loud, knowing he was caught "… as good a place as any…" he said pulling his arms behind his head, pretending to whistle.

"And what if the cook caught you, huh?"

Luffy brushed him off waving a hand "nahh, doesn't matter, I used haki anyway"

It was the truth, he had used the Haki of the color, to detect the presence of his nakama around him and avoid getting caught in a rather awkward situation with Nami.

Zoro started to laugh "you are such a bastard sometimes"

They both made their way towards their quarters while laughing shamelessly in manly display of camaraderie.

Xxx

The next morning over breakfast everything was back to normal, even if Sanji was still being a little indifferent towards Luffy. Everything was great until Chopper noticed some brown markings over Nami's neck.

"Wah Nami! Let me take a look at your neck!" and the doctor jumped quickly over her and started to examine the wird patterns over her neck, while Nami protested to no avail.

"Such weird patterns Nami! It could be some sort of infection! I had to extract a sample and make a culture ASAP!" but then he looked really closely "mmm wait a minute… looking at it closely it looks like…"

"Chopper I don't think this is necessary!" Nami protested, desperate.

But the little reindeer doctor was impossible to halt once he was concerned over someone's health…"…what a relief Nami! They are only bite marks!... does human mating involve biting too? I didn't knew that!"

Then while everyone watched in horror Luffy could only do what an intelligent man could only do at that time… he took every bit of food posible inside his cheeks and fled, he ran for his life like the devil himself was chasing him!

And as it was, Sanji had mutated again into a devil, expelling flames of fury and manly jealousy with the battle cry of

"What did you do to my Nami-swan! You perverted piece of rubber shit! Come back here and fight me like a man you shitty ruber!"

And all the remaining straw hats groaned in frustration, shaking their heads and resuming their breakfasts, hoping beyond hope that this didn't became a daily routine –that is, the cook trying to murder the captain every morning-.

And Chopper sighed "… I guess we will just have to get used to this kind of behavior for a while" he said with professional speech "…because as long as Luffy and Nami are in heat Sanji will keep trying to fight over the female"

And all the remaining straw hats banged their heads over the table, wishing beyond wish for earth to swallow them over or hoping for some sort of miracle that made them forget such disturbing line of thoughts.

-…

_To be continued!_

…

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

I love suggestions and comments, helps us improve and makes us write faster (I swear : D)


	2. Pirate Love

Hello guys!  
>I loved all your last chapter's reviews!<p>

Somebody complained they used Haki too much! Well Maybe, I'm sorry, I just wanted Sanji to kick Luffy with scorn, we don't know much about the New World and their new habilities... we may even get a new nakama soon, who knows.

Anyway, thank you all for all your wonderful comments, this part took longer! Why? because my computer crashed and I lost half a chapter! But it was actually a good thing, since I was stuck and I couldn't get the chapter done, by rewriting it it ended quite different and a lot better. So something good came out of it!

If you can please give a read to my other fic "Hope in the Ugly reality" Its LuNA AU but I promise it has an interesting -and hopefully- original plot.

Well, I hope you like this chapter

* * *

><p>Opening Pandora's Box<br>Chapter II: Pirate Love :D

Luffy was hiding for a couple of hours on which time Nami decided she ought to talk with Sanji. After a deep hearted conversation and a warm hug on her part, Sanji forgot he was even angry, he promised he would try to behave around Luffy.

Nami resumed her daily activities, going to check her tangerine grove and her crops of weather balls, her plants needed especial attentions and care since the changing weather in this region of the world was very harsh on them. It was a wonder her mikan trees were still alive after being neglected for two years and then going through the underwater travel below the redline…

She hummed softly while she snipped dead leaves and removed the mikans already ripe enough to eat, depositing them on a basket.

"Hey Nami! Gimme one mikan!" Luffy said cheerfully appearing from nowhere. Nami almost jumped, she hated he had made that an habit, it was as if somehow he liked to startle her.

"I already gave you one the other day" She said without turning around, keeping at her task.

He pouted and took a seat on the floor close to her, looking intently at her back "Namiiii" he whined, he started thinking hard in ways to convince her, but his brain started to hurt.

Nami couldn't believe he was behaving this good, usually he would just try to steal one mikan out of her basket or would pester her until all her patience was expend. But he was just sitting there, looking at her and clashing the soles of his sandals together like an hyperactive five year old.

She picked a mikan and started to peel it off, and he smiled, thinking she was going to offer it to him.

"So you want one of my precious mikans" she said evilly, he nodded, totally oblivious.

Nami took a slice and slowly deposited it inside her mouth, making a show of biting, savoring and swallowing the slice "Well, they are not for you" she added.

She took another slice and repeated the same procedure as before, only this time, he jumped towards her and before she could protest kissed her deeply, wresting her tangerine slice with his tongue. He actually won, and smirked proudly at her while swallowing the stolen piece of fruit.

She couldn't believe her eyes "Luffy! That was actually kinda gross" she scolded, hands on her hips, she wasn't going to tell him it was also a hell of a turn on.

He wiped a stray trail of mikan juice that was falling from his chin with the sleeve of his red cardigan and smirked

"…Well… you should know by now Nami, you can't show off your treasure in front of a pirate and expect it doesn't get taken"

_-Ohh cocky isn't he?-_

"Is that so" she said, advancing slowly towards him, his first instinct was to take a step back, then another as she kept forward, her eyes fixed on him. He gulped, but had nowhere to run when his back hit the wall that connected with the observatory just behind him.

Instead of pummeling him, she surrounded his neck with her arms and kissed him softly, but just when he finally relaxed into the kiss, thinking he wasn't going to get punished after all, the familiar pressure on his head disappeared, and he opened his eyes. Only to find a smirking Nami wearing his precious hat on her head.

"Didn't you say you shouldn't leave treasure for a pirate to take?" She pulled her tongue out.

"Shihihihi, I don't mind sharing treasure with you Nami" he said all naturally. And her heart stopped and her eyes glassed over. She knew those words weren't planned, those words were more precious to her than any poem or complex declaration of love any other man would offer. She pulled him over into a tight hug.

"Nami?" he asked when she wouldn't release him. "I love you, idiot" She whispered into his ear.

He didn't know what had provoked that mysterious mood on her, but he was glad she wasn't going to pummel him after all, he just smiled "I love you too" he said naturally, already getting used to the idea she liked to hear it, even if he thought it wasn't necessary to say it that much.

Of course there's so much proximity two young adults that just discovered their love for each other can take before being distracted by other less innocent feelings. They kissed, but this time it wasn't playful or chaste, deepening immediately, she hummed into his mouth when his tongue caressed hers roughly as his hands started to wander inside her light blue shirt.

She raised a knee, pressing her pelvis into him, her leg trying to hook his waist and his body took the hint quickly enough, he lifted her and turned them over, pressing her against the wall, her legs already tightly secured around him.

"Luffy… " she protested for a second, but he ignored her, capturing her lips again, pressing her harder against the wall. She moaned when she felt how much he wanted her.

But one of them had to be the responsible adult, "Luffy," she protested again, it was the middle of the day, they were out on the open upper deck were everyone could see, in fact, she didn't know who was on duty in the crow's nest at the moment but however it was he or she was getting a good show.

"LUFFY!" She snapped for the third time.

"WHAT" he asked pulling back, eyes fierce.

"We can't do this right now, right here"

"But Nami!"

Even if they were on a middle of a discussion Nami noticed her perverted lover kept pushing her against the wall, kept rubbing each other, driving them mad with desire.

"Don't but Nami me… put me down" she ordered, frustrated that she had to be the one to show a little restrain, since it seemed he acted all on his instincts, she knew that if she left him to his own devices they would be rolling on the floor right now, or maybe doing it against the wall, she groaned just thinking about it.

"I don't wanna" he said, while starting to nibble her neck.

"Moron… we can't " she moaned …." do this out in the open" she gasped…"in the middle of the day" she protested again. He groaned in frustration and punched the wall behind her.

"Then where" he asked, annoyed to no end, why didn't she had to make things complicated "Is Robin in your room?"

"I think she was doing laundry a while ago…" Nami whispered. Luffy smirked and placed her over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.

"What the hell are you doiiiiinggggggggg" she yelled while he launched a long arm towards the nearest mast and swinged them both all over the upper deck, flying above the lawn deck and landing perfectly in the door of the women's quarters, where they disappeared inside in less than a second.

Brook, Usopp and Chopper were on deck at that moment because the skeleton was showing them a new script he was working at. The three of them had been alerted by Nami's furious screeches and the shadow of their captain swinging the poor girl over his shoulder like a cave man.

"Yohohoho, it seems our captain has a bone problem!" the musician said with his typical humor. "but Oh! I can't figure if that is a Skull Joke, or a sex joke!" he put his bonny hands on his bony cheeks and started to laugh.

"For the love of god Brook! Don't make jokes like that! Its disturbing enough to see them sneak into a room on the middle of the day!" Usopp shouted in distress.

"Well Usopp, its normal that…" Chopper began, but Usopp halted him.

"Stop! You two just stop! I don't wanna hear it!" and just when the long nose thought he couldn't be horrified enough a loud scream could be heard coming from the other side of the deck "Ohh God LUFFY!" Nami's passionate scream wasn't that loud since they were far and the sounds of the sea covered it enough, but it was still traumatizing for certain long nosed guy.

"WAHHH!" he ran away.

Almost an hour and a half later –and just in time for lunch too - Luffy poked his head outside the women's quarter's door and looked around, finding nobody, he just jumped over deck and started shouting for food.

Inside the room, Nami had a stupid smirk on her face and couldn't decide whether or not she cared enough to actually get up and continue with her daily chores or turn around, snuggle her naked glory on her covers and sleep all afternoon. Boy was she tired, but tired in a good, nice way.

Ultimately she decided to take a quick shower and then have lunch; otherwise gossip and wondering questions would arise, since when somebody of the crew did miss a meal something just had to be wrong.

At lunch time Usopp kept giving her weird glances and didn't dare to make eye contact with her, Brook was his normal weird, perverted self, and he even had the nerve of asking…

"So Luffy-san, what is the forecast on panties today?"

"Huh?" asked Luffy not really getting the question.

"Stop with the sexual harassment skeleton!" Sanji kicked Brook on his face… well on his skull and sent him flying, fortunately without breaking anything in the process. He was without a doubt, venting the anger he felt towards Luffy on his other crewmembers, but since he had promised Nami he would behave…

Afternoon came and Nami relaxed lazily on a beach chair, while Luffy played tag with Usopp and Chopper.

The navigator felt a shadow over her and turning around found her friend setting a chair with her sprouted hands while in her real hands she held a book she was reading. It would be weird if Nami wasn't so used to Robin using her powers in all kind of manners.

"I guess its useful" Nami mused and Robin rose an eyebrow.

"What, Nami-san" asked the other woman when she finally took a seat.

"That power of yours… " Nami smirked… "I can think a couple of kinky things I could do if I had it" she laughed and the other woman soon followed.

"Well yes… I did think of a lot of things I can do actually" the dark haired woman said with an evil smile.

Out in the far corner, stood Zoro, peaceful sleeping, minding his own business, hands behind his head and snoring loudly, he was dressed like he usually was nowadays, with his dark green long robe.

"I love that robe… gives me so much freedom to work" Robin whispered for only Nami to hear, and then she closed her eyes, her arms crossed in a clear indication she was using her powers.

A minute passed, then two, but Nami couldn't see anything happening really, but then suddenly Zoro's eyebrows started to twitch and his lips moved, as if he was muttering curses…

Suddenly his eye snapped open and he stood up, brushing imaginary dust from his robe and arranging his swords in place, he walked calmly trough the lawn deck and passed by the two women, his face as impassive as ever, and he glimpsed at Robin over his shoulder "I will be getting a bath by the way, if someone should need me" he said and then walked away.

Nami had her jaw dropped, a minute passed, perhaps two, and then Robin stood up.

"If you would excuse me, Nami-san, I have to go pick some books from the library"

_-Yeah, Sure-,_ Nami thought, the only book Robin would pick was going to be on her way OUT of the bath house, she smirked.

"Go ahead Robin… have fun", she whispered at the end. She couldn't believe Robin and Zoro were so… professional at their business, for how long had it been going on under their noses? Well… no use thinking about that, she just relaxed and enjoyed being rocked by the gentle swaying of the ship, soon drifting asleep on her beach chair.

When she woke up she looked to the sky and noticed she couldn't have been sleeping more than an hour, and stretched lazily automatically checking the course, smiling when she found everything was fine. She glimpsed at the sky more intently now, and while it was a little cloudy, she couldn't sense a storm coming up. That really didn't mean anything at all, since weather patterns in the new world could change harshly in the blink of an eye

She stood up and glimpsed around, nobody was on deck which was unusual, she hoped that whoever was on watch duty, was in fact, watching. She went over the railing and glimpsed to the sea below, studying the currents and the color of the ocean, her work wasn't always about the winds after all.

"Is everything alright Nami?" Luffy asked appearing behind the figure head's top sun ray.

"Yeah, just checking the currents, everything is fine"

He smiled, softly "Hey Nami… why don't you come over here and sit with me?" he offered, maybe he was feeling a little lonely, or maybe he just wanted to be with her.

She smiled warmly, enjoying the privilege of sitting on his special spot, but more importantly, the privilege of sharing the moment with him.

He helped her since the slippery surface and the rocking of the ship made it a dangerous feat, and soon she was sitting facing the ocean, with his arms around her waist and her back pressed on his hard chest, his legs on each side if her. He sighed into her hair, enjoying her closeness and the perfection of that intimate moment.

Sure he still enjoyed his afternoons sitting alone in the figure head, thinking about new moves, dangers they would face, his mind didn't linger a lot on dark thoughts since it wasn't in his nature to do so, but still it was his responsibility as a captain, he would never lose again, but right now, he just enjoyed the moment holding Nami in his arms.

They were silent for several minutes until Nami sighed and her head dropped on his shoulder, humming softly in happiness.

Since her neck was there for him to take, he couldn't help himself and took a deep breath into Nami's hair, smelling her soft citric scent, the soft strands teasing his nose. He started to kiss her neck, forcing her to cock her head to the side as she made soft humming sounds.

"You always smell so nice…" he whispered, then, his tongue started to taste the delicate flesh behind her ear, and she shuddered… "…and you taste nice too…" he added while he kept at his ministrations.

Nami could only abandon herself to the sweet feelings and caresses, his hands, up until now resting around her belly, started to move, first to secure her more tightly, but soon enough, to cup her generous chest.

She knew were this was going now "Luffy" she protested.

"Shh" he simply responded, then he moved her shirt, revealing a bit more of her shoulder and took a small teasing bite "I'm hungry" he whispered then.

"Then… you go and ask Sanji" she answered coolly.

"now… that would be weird" he whispered again and then pressed her back against him, and she gasped…

"Luffy, not again?" She protested, feeling his very apparent need for her, in response his nibbling only increased, his hands fondled harder "..well it's been a while" he answered.

"It was this morning! Twice!" she made a show of trying to disentangle herself from Luffy, of course that would never happen if he didn't want to let her go, not that she really wanted to in the first place.

"Don't be mad Nami…" he said huskily into her ear, getting cocky now that he started to learn what she liked, what made her tick, he sucked lightly into her soft skin and she moaned.

"Luffy, we can't do this here" she said willing herself to part from his contact.

"Says who" he challenged.

"I' do" she answered with a frown, turning her face around to look at him, she intended to scold him again but instead her lips where captured by his. She started to nibble his lower lip teasingly and then pulled a little with her teeth, making his skin stretch.

"Oi oi!" he said pulling back "Nami" he whined.

She laughed softly and kissed him again, and he groaned on her mouth, pressing his need harder "well…" she said parting from his lips slightly "I can't leave you like this, now can I?" she asked.

He shook his head softly as if saying "no" and she laughed -_the pervert-_

She intended to do this subtly, she didn't want to give a show like earlier, so she leaned into his ear and started to nibble him softly "how about I go to the bath house and then you follow me a couple of minutes later…" she proposed.

"huh? Nahh, I have a better idea" he smirked, and turned Nami around like she was a doll, placing her legs on each side of his hip, straddling him. She gasped as her womanhood stood so close to his hardness, only her lacy panties and his pants between them since she was wearing a skirt. "Luffy! What are you doing! Can't you wait five minutes!" she said angrily, placing her hands on his shoulders, as is to part them as much as possible.

"Nop"

There goes subtly, Nami rolled her eyes "Well I'm not doing this out in the open" she protested but her breath caught when he placed his hands on her back, started grinding her as he nibbled her neck.

"We are alone…" he whispered somewhere inside her hair.

"but… but… someone could see…" she protested weakly as his tongue worked a wet path towards her shoulder. A tiny part of her brain chided her for being so weak and submitting to their basic desires, another part of her shushed her brain and told it, who cares.

She gasped when his hands traveled underneath her skirt and started to fumble with the lacy fabric of her panties, he obviously wanted the thing off.

Well, if they were going to do it, might as well do it quickly, she concluded, her hands wasting no time in going to his zipper and undoing everything in a second… she had a thief's hands after all.

She took his length on her hand and started to stroke him, it was so hard already it made her mind cloud in desire while his head dropped on her shoulder, submitting to her caresses.

She smirked because she loved to see him like this, eyes hazed, mouth slightly agape, and a soft sheen of sweat on his forehead, she couldn't help it, and whispered on his ear "I love you, so much"

His eyes closed tightly and he groaned, obviously her words had caused a wave of pleasure that went beyond physical gratification, his arms tightened around her and he breathed deeply into her scent. The magical moment lasted but a few seconds, as his hands started to travel to her hips again, underneath her skirt, he started to fumble with her underwear again, and then with a quick pull, ripped it off swiftly…the guy could crush a building with his bare hands, he certainly wasn't going to be defeated by a ridiculous piece of cloth..

"LUFFY! Those were silk! They were very expensive!" She snapped, releasing him and searching his face, he couldn't get away with that.

He smirked proudly and deliberately tossed her underwear overboard, it flapped on the wind and soon was lost out of sight "Shihihihihi" he laughed with mischief.

Needles too say she was furious "LUFFY! You are going to pay for that! You will have to get me a ton of gold to compensate"

He smirked and ignored her, going for her neck, because he knew she loved it

"No no, mister listen to me you are… not… gonna… shush… me..."

He started to talk in a deep, husky voice, "…so you wanna ton of gold…" he whispered.

"Yeah… and diamonds, and pearls… and…." She moaned.

He cupped her hips and rose Nami slightly, guiding her and swiftly slipping into her, they moaned in unison as they bodies complemented each other so perfectly it should be a sin.

He started talking while he moved barely so "…then.. next enemy ship we find, I will… trash it… and steal all their treasure… ", he said with an evil smirk.

"_oh god…" _her head rolled to the side, that was so fricking hot. He continued huskily "…yes.. I will kick their asses and pillage all their gold… so then you can buy all those stupid things you want"

She whimpered, burying her face on his shoulder, grabbing him for dear life as her lover kept pushing into her, each second a little stronger, a little faster. The thought of seeing him trashing an enemy ship and looting it for her sake, for a woman like Nami –a pirate to booth- was so exiting she thought she would explode.

"…well… what…about we… loot it together and… I go to their kitchen…and steal all their meat huh?" she smirked. She actually felt him getting harder and she moaned in response.

"….that would…be so cool…" and that was the last coherent trough they had as they quickened their pace, her shouts sometimes muffled by her mouth, others by biting harshly into his shoulder.

They finally lost control, as their grabbed each other, kissing, moaning, groaning with raw desire as they bodies exploded in a blinding wave of pleasure.

When Nami regained her senses, she couldn't believe what she had just done! In the middle of the day, out in the open, were anyone could see… but she sighed, it had been fricking awesome, and he better kept his promise too!

She asked Luffy to rocket them over her quarter's door, since she didn't want to walk all over deck with no underwear under her skirt!

When she stepped into her room, her legs shaky still, she found the smirking face of her female crewmate and best friend.

"My my… you look… a little unkempt" Robin teased, amused. It was true, Nami's hair was all over the place and her clothes looked disarranged.

The red head ignored her friend and went to her drawers to get a fresh change of clothes…

"Sencho is keeping you busy hum?" Robin tried again, she loved to tease her younger friend.

That made Nami react, she sighed and took a seat on her bed "Robin!" she protested and then flopped on her bed, and started to talk while looking at the ceiling, "…the moron… who would have thought that behind that innocent façade of his stood a pervert"

Robin laughed "Well… you should have guessed as much, he is passionate about the things he loves…"

Nami smiled softly, her heart filling with love "…still…." She yawned, "I don't know I'll be able to keep his pace hahaha!"

"Show off" Robin said with a teasing smile –she didn't have anything to complain about tough-.

There was several seconds of silence until Robin's sprouted limbs handed the other woman her change of clothes "You should go and get a quick shower… its meeting day today, remember?"

Nami groaned…how could she have forgotten! Weekly straw hat crew 'official' meeting. A crazy attempt at having some degree of organization within the crew.

An hour later they droped anchor and furled the sails, the crew gathered in the observation room, sitting around the big round desk table in the middle. Luffy seated the head of the table, and Nami blushed thinking what they done just two nights ago right there.

She stood next to him as usual, with her notepad and pen, as she was the one doing the real work, Luffy just played captain. He cleared his throat and everyone made silence.

"Thanks guys, so now we will start our Straw Hat crew weekly meeting number..mmm"

"eleven" Nami said with a smile

"right, eleven, so as usual we will take turns, I'll go first" he said looking at everyone with seriousness. His face impassive, as if his mind was preoccupied with matters of vital importance, he stood up, his hands on the table.

"How are we on the meat stocks Sanji"

Everyone groaned, their captain and his priorities would never cease to amaze them. But since it was a matter of importance after all –that is the food stocks, not only the meat- Sanji answered.

"Well, we have plenty of sea King Meat, so I wouldn't worry about meat in particular. But we are out of fresh fruits, eggs, milk, I have some vegetables on the freezer. I'd say we have a week of supplies at most" he took a deep whiff of smoke. Nami took note, not that she needed, Sanji would provide the list of supplies later.

Luffy nodded and sighed in relief, so they had plenty of meat, he took a seat and looked at his navigator,

"Nami… we have been at sea for more than two weeks, when are we going to see an island" he whined.

"Well.. if somebody hadn't decided to follow the Eternal Pose towards Karbados instead of following the normal log, we would have hit land sooner" she answered.

"But that island sounds so cool" Luffy answered. Truth was they had stolen an Eternal Pose in the last battle with some New World pirates. Apparently, Karbados was a hot spot in the New World, it had a big city, a casino and everything they could hope for, it was also in the middle of the four (now three) yonkou territory, so the Marines didn't dare crossing over to it. They were currently sailing trough Whitebeard's former territory.

"Don't worry" She said with a soft smile and love filled eyes "We will get there soon, lest than a week"

"yahoo!" he said happy. Then he somehow remembered they were on a meeting "Who wants to go next" he asked.

"Me" Zoro said "How are we on the booze stocks" everyone groaned and Luffy laughed.

"Don't worry marimo, we have enough to keep you drunk until we hit land" Sanji said.

"I didn't ask you, mr bushy skirt" Zoro teased, a fight was about to start when Nami just said "guys".

They took their seats but kept snarling at each other.

"Who is next" Luffy asked.

Franky, from the back of the room –since he was too huge to take a seat among them- called for attention "We are running low on cola too, we have enough for our daily electric consumption and maybe a couple of coup the bursts"

Nami nodded "That means we have to be careful… so no chasing sea kings with the paddle ship, understood" the navigator said accusingly towards the captain, he pouted. Nami took notes of the barrels they would need.

"Next?" the captain asked.

"Me me!" Chopper raised his little hove cutely "I need special supplies! Nobody has been seriously hurt lately so I'm fine with my bandages stocks and medicines, but I need more vitamins and ahh, some ingredients to make Nami's special…"

"Ok ok Chopper, just write me down what you need and I will make the budged for it later" Nami smiled. Chopper nodded satisfied, he loved the meetings and since Nami seemed in such a great mood he dared asking,

"Hey Nami can I have a raise on my allowance? I want to buy New World medical books!" he said.

Everyone's breath was caught on their throats and all eyes fell on Nami.

"Of course you can Doctor, I'll put it in the budget so you don't have to take it from your personal expense" she said scribbling down in her notepad with a soft smile. Everyone's jaws dropped –including Luffy's- Robin just giggled behind her hand.

"Calling me doctor won't make me happy you idiot!"

Seeing Nami was in a generous mood everyone rushed to make request, she just smiled and noticed Luffy was bored while everyone spoke up. She served some tea on her cup and passed it over to him "here" she said with a smile. He smiled softly and took the cup, sipping it softly while looking at her, never breaking eye contact.

Now… knowing Nami and Luffy had a thing for each other was one thing, witnessing them being so cutely intimate was another. Sanji smiled, he wasn't happy his Nami-swan had chosen the idiot captain… but right now, they looked so cute together he just had to sigh, Nami was so beautiful when she looked in love!

"Nami! Didn't you hear what I said" Usopp scowled, crossing his arms, after all, he also wanted some new powder and…

"Yeah, it's ok Usopp, just pass me over your list later" she said looking at him. This caused mass hysteria and everyone started to write notes and ask her things.

While she discussed some of the ridiculous things she wasn't going to allow –even if she was in such a good mood- Luffy fell asleep, his forehead on the desk.

"OK OK, enough already, let me do some numbers"

She took an abacus and started to make a show , calculating cola barrels, booze supplies, food, even basic necessities as toothpaste, toilet paper, soap, and the other request her crewmembers had made.

"WAHH! Almost a hundred thousand belly!" she snapped, her hair standing up, it was the higher budged she had made for a restocking.

Everyone cringed, looking at her with worried glances and Nami finally sighed "I guess it can't be helped, it's a good thing we are doing fine with treasure lately huh?" She said with a smile.

"yeah yeah!" everyone nodded profusely, relieved she was taking the news so well.

Zoro looked at the snoring Luffy, then back towards the smiling navigator, then back towars the captain again, he slapped his forehead. "Should have thought about that sooner" he muttered.

"Well then" Zoro said standing up and stretching, because it seemed their captain wasn't currently able to do it, he said "I think this meeting is adjourned"

Everyone nodded, taking the chance to escape before something made Nami change opinions.

Zoro started to move and when he passed over the captain, he slapped the younger man's back, making Luffy snap awake confused with a thin trail of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. "Huh?"

"GOOD JOB CAPTAIN!" Zoro said giving him the thumb ups.

"Mugiwara, this was a SUPAH meeting!" Franky said stepping out the room, following the swordsman.

Luffy was confused, he cocked the head to the side "huh?"

"Yeah Luffy excellent work!" Usopp gave him another thumb up.

Luffy started to scratch his head as Sanji passed him by "You shitty rubber" he muttered, but it wasn't with scorn. "You are doing fine" –Sanji meant, making Nami happy-, but Luffy didn't get it, obviously.

"See ya later Luffy! Thanks!" Chopper yelled.

"Yohohoho, this was the most interesting meeting so far Luffy-san" Brook said, he had gotten extra budget for musical sheets and strings for his guitars, however his solicitude for used panties was roundly denied.

Luffy turned towards Robin "Oi Robin, what's up with everyone"

"Nothing really, they are just glad the meeting went so well" the older woman said with her characteristic soft smile.

"Well. Then I'm glad! Shihihihi" Luffy said not getting anything at all. Nami shook her head, -the morons- did they think she wouldn't notice? Of course she did! But she was in such a great mood! Besides, Luffy had promised to raid a ship for her so…

Robin stepped quietly out of the room.

When they were left alone, Luffy turned around and faced Nami with a mischievous smile.

"So… Nami… I think there's a couple of things left out we have to discuss"

"Ohh really?" she said taking a step back, and then she yelped when he started to chase her all over the small room. The echoes of their laughs traveling out the windows into the dark night sky.

Nami gasped when he caught her and they both stumbled over the sofa, sighing and melting into his arms, and wondering.

_-…gosh…I created a monster-_, that was the last, coherent thought she had for a while.

* * *

><p>To be continued…<p>

Did you like it?

then Please tell me so!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Keeping Promises

Hello all!

Everyone is asking me to update this fic, you guys are pervs :P . But I finally had the inspiration to continue this, so I did.

This fic is not beta readed because I refuse asking an underage girl to beta this thing (I'm looking at you mugiwaranoluffyrocks) and despite my warnings I know many of you guys will still read it anyway -I was fifteen too dammit even if it was a long time ago u.U- What can I say except to take care of yourselves and be responsible of your actions. I turned out ok! (Sorta!)

Anyway enough ranting already, I hope you enjoy this chapter and have fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Opening Pandora's box<strong>  
>Chapter III : Keeping Promises<p>

Silent feet echoed on the wooden floors, candle lit shadows danced down the corridor while several figures moved quickly and with purpose with a certain destination, faces full of resolve, blood shot eyes, a trembling large nose…. and above them all, the squeaks… the endless squeaks every night.

The crew save Captain and navigator stood reunited below deck in the storage room, it was three in the morning and the shouting just wouldn't stop.. They had sought this refuge trying to get away from her shrieks and his sometimes passionate, sometimes playful giggles….

To no avail…

Adam wood just squeaking, louder, quicker…

The cook was but a puddle on the floor, whimpering about his Nami-san for the millionth time, the first mate just scowled, the purpose for this 'secret meeting' totally meaningless to him. Usopp trembled; little rolls of paper sticking out his ears did nothing to stop the mental anguish going through his mind.

*squeak* squeak¨

A horny monkey and a wicked cat, they were at it… AGAIN

Their boldness had increased with each passing day, and by now, the horny couple had been caught more than once by each member of the crew in the strangest of places.

After many awkward encounters, secret meeting was called after Zoro found the sniper mumbling "It can't be unseen" over and over again while rocking back and forth in the floor.

"Please Robin, I beg you, speak with Nami! Make her understand we DON'T WANNA WATCH THAT KIND OF STUFF!" the sniper said with bloodshot eyes.

"Does matting season last this long for humans?"

"Yohohoho to think that Luffy-san would have a worse bone problem than I do"

"SHUT UP BROOK!" Roared Usopp while the skeleton just laughed, Robin sighed and Zoro took a deep breath.

"I tried to reason with our Navigator but it seems there's no holding back our captain… It is starting to be…. Inconvenient for me since the woman's quarter's is been… quite busy lately"

"Nami-swaaaaaaaaan whyyyy"

Zoro hissed and scowled… he didn't want part in this stupid meeting, Luffy and Nami could screw all they wanted for all he cared so long as it didn't affect their dreams and goals, but nevertheless something had to be done… because…

"We are not better at the men's quarters, since this moron's weeping all night about that witch"

"Who's a moron you insensitive mass of mold!" a fight was about to happen but Robin took the matter into her own hands… literally holding both men back with her powers.

"Enough, we are here to discuss a solution to this problem not to fight"

Everyone nodded except for Sanji and Zoro who just scowled at each other longer than necessary.

"Any ideas?" Asked Zoro eyeing everyone firmly.

Franky, that up until then had been silent on the back, grinned widely and unrolled a blueprint.

"Actually guys.. here, take a look at my SUPER creation!"

Franky unrolled a big scroll of paper and everyone's gazes fell on the blue prints, a mix of smiling faces and words of approval followed suit, exclaiming praises all over for their shipwright –everyone but Sanji, of course-

"But.. we need to wait for the next island to get the proper supplies… until then…" Franky began and as if cue, a strong cracking noise, the Sunny swaying furiously a gigantic foot breaking the ceiling, shocked crew.

"We are under attack!" Usopp and Chopper hugged each other out of panic, sweat and tears' escaping everywhere, after all this was the New World, unexpected things happened every day.

The gigantic foot disappeared just as quickly as It had come, it its place a hole in the ceiling…. a stretched neck and the captain's head appeared a second later on the new opening.

"Ohh sorry guys! Nami dared me to try something funny with gear third and it seems It didn't work the way I wanted HAHAHAHA!" He laughed obnoxiously and without any degree of shame… at all.

"What are you doing with my poor Sunny Straw Hat!" Franky was in rage mode, Usopp was mumbling something incoherent again, Chopper was shouting about that not being healthy for him, Brook had his jaw open and was silent for once, Sanji was in those shocked, silent seconds before the murdering rampage started, eye twitching and all.

"THE HELL WAS YOU TRYING TO DO!" Usopp screamed in shock.

And the archeologist and first mate just sighed trying to understand why they were born under such unlucky stars.

Totally ignorant of his nakama's very apparent distress Luffy suddenly became serious, narrowing his eyes in suspicion, "Hey what are you guys doing here so late? Are you having a secret dinner?" he said scowling and feeling betrayed, sending them all dirty looks. Of course his attitude only unleashed a murdering rampage upon him…

It would be hours before the Straw Hat Crew was back to normal…. Normal for their standards anyway…

The next day…

By Nami's estimations, they were close enough from a new island since the left needle shook violently, and even if she was a little scared (the new world was a frightening place after all) she was relieved in the prospect of setting foot on firm land, she could also guess the rest of the crew felt the same way.

She gazed at the sail for the tenth time that morning and frowned, "Come on wind… pick up… ", she muttered.

The wind stubbornly decided that it didn't want to blow on their favor that day, and the cola engine was out the question, they had to save it for emergency situations.

Nami leaned on the railing and sighed, watching the water attentively for any sign of sea current that would aid them to go faster…

"Oi Nami, when are we gonna get to the next island", a bored captain said leaning over the railing next to her, he was hanging on it, his body stretching over it like a piece of drying laundry on a clothesline.

"You are gonna fall and I won't jump to save your sorry ass" Nami said narrowing her eyes.

"I won't fall…. Also you would jump" he grinned, his head hanging back.

"Nami, I'm bored" he said for the millionth time.

"Go play with Usopp and Chopper" she answered drily, still looking down below at sea, searching.

"They don't wanna, I already played cards, played catch and also we tried fishing but nothing would bite…. Usopp said he would be with Franky fixing… the hole and I'm banned from the workshop… Chopper said he wanted to make more medicine… so I'm bored" he explained with a whiny voice.

After a brief silence… "Nami, give me a kiss" he said stretching his head and making fishy lips.

"You Idiot!" she punched his face away. "How many times do I have to tell you that it doesn't work like that! Just because you are bored doesn't mean you can come looking for me for sex"

As luck would have it, Sanji was just walking over deck with a tray of drinks on his hand, being mindful of his ladies's needs, he had assumed Nami would love a cold beverage for her lovely body. Of course he walked in just in time to hear the last part.

"You shitty gomu!" Sanji attacked without warning "I told you to treat Nami-san with respect! You sorry excuse of a man"

Sanji's rant kept going on for a while, the orange headed woman just sighed and took her drink and walked away while the cook continued to rant and knock some manners into their captain.

Luffy took the beating like a man, but still half the stuff Sanji told him went right over his head, on his book, asking Nami for a kiss was the same as asking Usopp and Chopper to go play catch. Sanji kept rambling about proper courtship and honoring a woman and so on. But a tiny bit stuck to him, when the cook said he could be hurting Nami-san's feelings by being insensitive mass of useless rubber. He didn't want to hurt Nami's feelings, he knew that much.

When Sanji finally got tired of beating the captain he just pulled out a cigarette and put it on his mouth, smoking slowly, "Just do something nice for her now and then, and we are cool, understood?"

A bloody mass of twitching rubber answered "yeah…"

After Sanji left, Luffy's brain started to slowly work, he would even share (a little piece) of meat with Nami if that made her happy, but he didn't think Nami wanted meat that much… she loved treasure. He frowned, his brain started to hurt.

"Oi, Pirate ship, sixty degrees port" Zoro's voice said over the main mast's speaker.

A wicked smile appeared on Luffy's lips.

Everyone ran to deck as quickly as they could, being this the new world, you just couldn't leave things to chance,

Usopp took out a spyglass and frowned "That ship looks huge! But I don't recognize their flag"

Luffy took the artifact from Usopp and grinned, it didn't matter who this guys were, he was bored, and Nami was mad at him.

"Hmm, the Comet pirates" Robin said appearing behind Luffy "Their captain has a 200 million berry bounty, and they are affiliated with the Yonko Kaidou".

Luffy was at war with every Yonkou, but if these guys where under Kaidou all the better –he didn't feel like fighting against a former Whitebeard ally after all-

"Oi Captain, what do we do?" Zoro asked grinning, thirsty for some action.

Luffy grinned back, and Zoro didn't know why he bothered asking, "Set course to sixty degree port of course!" he cried out.

"YEAH!" everybody shouts in response.

Franky took the rudder and everyone ran to man the sails, Sunny lurched violently and quickly took a route straight to the other ship.

Nami and Robin just leaned over the railing, the orange headed woman just sipping a cold drink and not worried on the slightest "I hope this helps to calm their boredom" she said while looking at the boys who were craving for some action.

Robin just smiled knowingly.

When the other ship was just some miles away Luffy grabbed the railing and started to stretch back, a clear sign he intended to sling shot himself over the other ship.

"Wait Luffy! We wanna go too! I feel SUPER this week!" Franky said.

"Sorry! These guys are mine!" and he shot at full speed while howling in glee.

"LUFFY!" Usopp, Chopper and Sanji shouted after him.

Luffy landed easily on the other ship's deck and sat casually on their figure head, looking down at them while grinning.

"Yo guys" he greeted.

"Straw Hat" many of them said in panic, many trembling in fear and others trying to take courage but there were some who started to foam from their mouth.

"Wait guys I'm not even trying" Luffy frowned.

The deck was big and it seemed like they were two hundred pirates currently onboard, many had crude weapons and some looked tough, but looks were deceiving.

"Where is your captain?" Luffy said scanning the deck with his eyes.

"I'm here you bastard, what did ya want, brat" A big man, at least eight feet tall with a green captain's coat appeared when his men parted a way to him, his face was disfigured with scars. He had the number 88 tattooed on his neck and looked twice Luffy's age.

"Yo! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who is gonna became the pirate King" Luffy greeted with his wide, honest smile, still sitting on their figure head, his legs kicking back and forth.

"What does a 400 hundred million rookie want with us! I'm under Kaidou you know! If you attack us is the same as challenging a Yonkou!"

"Really now? Great" Luffy punched his fist on his hand.

"Wait!" the man said raising his hands, he had been on the new world long enough to have developed some survival skills, Luffy frowned, he was getting bored

"What do you want, state your terms"

The straw hat captain smiled "Do you have any treasure? Nami's mad at me, so I need that, and Sanji said I should do nice things for her"

"WHAT?" Everyone on deck shouted,

The other captain raised a fist and gritted his teeth "Look punk, all the treasure we have is to pay our monthly fee to Kaidou! If we don't pay, he will destroy us!"

"But aren't you guys like his allies? That's mean", Luffy frowned, thinking this Yonkous guys were nothing like old man Whitebeard or Shanks, Kaidou and Big Mom were nasty, but that wasn't his problem.

"Well, I don't care" he said getting up and slapping his pants to take away imaginary dust, he then cracked his knuckles.

"You can tell him I took it", and then he started to give them a good beating,, he didn't even bother with haki (he could have whipped ninety percent of their crew with king's haki if he so desired, after all) but he was craving the actual action.

Even if Luffy was a famous rookie and they were afraid of him, from the Comet's pirates's point of view it was still better to fight him than to fall out of grace with a Yonkou, so they tried their hardest to beat the lean straw hat wearing boy.

Luffy laughed as his knuckles connected with the poor guy's jaws, and when it was finally the turn of their captain the straw hat wearing man grinned expecting a challenge. He didn't have a lot of luck; since while the other captain had an interesting Devil Fruit (he could produce rocks with his fist). It was hardly a challenge for Luffy.

Over the Sunny, the only thing they could see was a cloud of smoke as shots were fired, cries and battle yells reached their ears.

"Luffy is so mean, stealing all the fun" Chopper said pouting.

When Luffy was done he dusted his hands and ran below deck grinning widely, the ship was big so he had to pass several corridors and passages, and when he asked some crewman he passed by, the guy just fainted, frowning Luffy finally reached a door with a steel door.

He was able to crush it without much effort and inside, he found three chests full of gold coins and berry. While it was nowhere near the amount of treasure they had found over at Skypea and not even a third of what they got on Thriller bark it was still a good amount.

"Shishishi" he said grinning like a child stealing from a cookie jar.

He put everything on a sac and tossed it casually over his shoulder as if it didn't weight at all, he walked casually over deck walking towards the railing, some of comet is crewmembers started to ran towards him with raised swords, as Nami looked on with Usopp's spyglass (wih the snipper complaining), she glimpsed Luffy casually walking among explosions and enemies behind him just fainting without even touching him.

A shiver ran down her belly and she licked her lips.

Luffy sling shooted himself back to Sunny and landed laughing amongst his complaining crewmates.

"Oi Luffy! I wanted some action too" Zoro complained.

"Strawhat" Franky said with an annoyed voice.

"Sorry sorry guys! Hahaha but look here, I brought some treasure" And opening the sac he revealed the gold and berries.

There were several praises, Chopper and Usopp telling him he was super cool, and Luffy grinning proudly, Nami just stared to all that gold and ten back to the captain.

"What Nami" he asked seriously when he glimpsed her frozen expression. She did remember the promise he had made some days before, but she assumed he had just said it on the heat of the moment.

"You did it"

"I keep my promises Nami, you know that"

The rest of the crew looked at them with wondering glances, but Zoro grinned, finally figuring out the reason for the out of character attitude of his captain, attacking first without being provoked.

Nami put on a hard face "You" and walked towards Luffy, the captain took a step back in fear,

"That was totally insensitive, making us worry, what if those guys were strong huh! DON'T RUN",

She grabbed her captain's collar with a hand and the sac of gold with the other "This can't go unpunished, you are gonna help me with the accounting" she started to drag him along with the sac of treasure.

"No Nami please! I don't wanna do math please!" it was the last thing they heard of their captain.

"Scary!" Chopper said grabbing Usopp's leg, the sniper just swallowed.

"Lucky bastard" Sanji muttered while lighting a smoke.

"Well… we won't see those two for a while… lets drop anchor while our navigator is busy" Zoro said scratching his head.

Luffy kicked and screamed while he was being dragged back to the storage room, and when the door was finally closed behind them he stood on his knees in front of Nami with big, pleading eyes.

"Nami" he whimpered.

Nami narrowed her eyes and took the sac; she spread its contents all over the storage floor, gold and jewels clinking and the smell of money filling Nami's nostrils. They still had some treasure left from Thriller Bark, and with their recent addition the floor looked cluttered with valuables.

"You… have been bad" she said dangerously. Luffy swallowed and took a step back…. "and I have to punish you… captain" she whispered walking like a cat hunting its prey.

"But.. but Nami" he stuttered. She jumped on top of him, trapping her legs around his waist while her hands surrounded his shoulders and her mouth claimed his.

Luffy's eyes widened…

And his mind had a sudden realization; this was the _nice kind_ of punishment… with Nami he could never tell.

They fell with Luffy on his back on top of the treasure and gold coins, Nami never leaving his mouth for a second, her tongue seeking his, her teeth nipping at his lips, she was being rough, but they both liked it that way.

When she finally parted for a second, he had a chance to glance at her unfocused, lust filled eyes, he tried to kiss her again, only to be pushed back by the collar of his jacket.

"This is punishment Luffy, you are to be quiet" she whispered, he could only nod because when she got like that, he knew nice things tended to follow suit. Her teeth nipped his jaw while her mouth made its way towards his left ear. He shuddered when he felt her hot, soft tongue licking his lobe softly only to take it on her hot mouth latter.

Her right hand was securing his head on its place while she attacked him, while her left hand scrapped at his chest with sharp, manicured nails, fingers searching for the folds of his red jacket, trying to take it off.

His hands were trembling as he attempted to hold back the burning need to just grab her and take her without further ado, but she had told him to be quiet, and he would comply….as much as he could.

She took his hat that was hanging behind his head and tossed it carefully away, her mouth claimed his again, pushing his head back on a pile of gold.

Her eyes glimpsed something shinny on the back and she reached for it, her chest suddenly swallowing his face, but he just grinned stupidly, he said something, but it was muffled by her big attributes. She smiled wickedly when she saw what was on her hand and stood back, sitting on his lap.

"Oi Nami", Luffy complained.

She grinned and put something cold and heavy on his head, she leaned over his ear and whispered huskily "Now you look great…Pirate king"

He gasped when he saw his reflection on a broad sword that was forgotten on a barrel at Nami's back, a golden crown rested nicely on his head.

"But I'm not… yet…" he began

She put a finger on his lips, "In this room, right now, you are", she whispered, all thought immediately ceased on his brain and something stirred deeply within, his arousal reaching unmanageable levels, he grabbed Nami's blouse and grinned.

"Ohh no, you are not ripping my clothes again… be still" she commanded and with trembling hands while he bit his lower lip, he complied. Smirking in satisfaction, for she had a four hundred million berry man under her control, she leaned over and resumed her ministrations on his chest, traveling down slowly.

He trembled just thinking what was coming next.  
>The moment Luffy had brought her the treasure, Nami's brain had taken a vacation, instead on her mind there was only place for the man below her, as her lips kissed his rough scar and as her hands caressed his toned abs she could practically feel the power packed inside his frame, she trembled at the thought.<p>

Her fingers did away with his sash before he couldn't even notice it, the navigator had meant to tease him, had meant for her lips to slowly travel and nip and pull, but she just couldn't as she abandoned herself on impulse and her mouth enveloped his length. His eyes rolled back as the tip of her hot, wet tongue teased him in sweet torture.

With his left hand he caressed Nami's hair softly, fighting the urge to push her head as his right hand gripped the border of a chest lying next to him, the wooden frame of the treasure box started to crumble as his knuckles turned white.

He finally just couldn't take it anymore and in a swift smooth movement Nami found herself lying on her back on top of a pile of gold, with Luffy hungrily nibbling her shoulder while his hands did away with her pants.

It was too much for her, the gold around her, the smell of money, the man on top of her touching her body, she trembled while her womanhood ached with unfulfilled need and cried out in sheer ecstasy when his fingers found her hot, moist core.

She shuddered, his simple touch sending her over the edge while her arms grabbed him for dear life trembling as her body filled with an electrical current that began at her core and reached the very tip of her fingers, and he gasped, knowing Nami's body and her reactions, she had never reached her peak so quickly. He smirked in satisfaction, feeling incredibly powerful for she was his and only his, her eyes reflecting an undying love and devotion that stirred something primeval inside his chest, a burning need to protect her, to claim her.

He didn't ask permission, for a pirate took whatever he wanted, and is not like she minded, as her eyes spoke volumes about her desire. He didn't have mercy and she didn't want any, as he trusted inside her powerfully filling her oh so perfectly she couldn't believe it was possible.

Nami didn't knew how but Luffy noticed the moment all the coins and jewels below her started to hurt her back and he rolled them over; they tumbled above the gold and she ended up on top of him as her fingers buried on his hair, tracing her nails on his scalp roughly, the way she knew he loved it.

She suddenly noticed his crown was missing, and stopped her ministrations to put it back in place. He smirked at her when she did so.

With a swift moment he grabbed her hips and turned her over, sending her upper body practically crashing on top of the gold, she gasped when she felt his fingers grasping her hips.

He took a moment to bask on her beauty, just watching her arched back beaded with sweat, his eyes noticing some tiny battle scars she's had; many men would find them off-putting; he found them beautiful, a testament of her strength and courage.

"Nami" he just whispered with a deep, lust filled voice.

She couldn't handle that few seconds he was wasting just gazing at her, her face turning around and meeting his gaze with pleading eyes.

"Luffy please"

He smirked evilly, "Please what… Nami"

She bit her lower lip, fingers buried in gold, grasping it for dear life, her body trembling in anticipation; "TAKE ME! JUST TAKE ME… PIRATE KING!"

She was a dirty player and knew just what would make him snap, he grunted and buried himself as deep as he could and her face froze on a silent scream, so great was the feeling that her body was overwhelmed with ecstasy, her shout silenced by raw, wild pleasure.

He trusted, again and again, and she came so hard her arms lost the power to support her and her upper body just collapsed over the gold, berries and jewels were her cushion, unfocused eyes and her mouth hanging open on sheer stupor as he kept his pace, over and over not caring if she came or went, because unless she asked him to, he wouldn't stop.

Her name escaped his lips now and then between grunts as his sweat beaded his temples, as his hands bore marks upon her hips and he trembled and shook and when he did reach the sweet, blinding release that made him forget even his name, the overwhelming feeling of it all sent her over the edge once again.

They collapsed onto the gold, totally expend but with a feeling of fulfillment unlike no other. Nami's body still shook and by the time Luffy regained his senses, he was worried because she hadn't spoken a single word.

"Nami?" he asked, perhaps a little worried because she didn't answer, and eased her on his chest, his hand found his jacked and he draped it over her shoulders.

She swallowed, her breathing calming down eventually "I'm fine…" she said after a while when she noticed his worried gaze. And then she smirked "We still have some accounting to do", she took her tongue out at him

"Namiiii" He whined,

"Hahaha, it's a joke! Don't worry, I've already counted it"

"When?" he said as he placed his beloved hat over his head again, discarding the temporary crown.

"While we were doing it" she winked at him

"YOU WHERE WHAT?!" Luffy's outraged scream could be heard even on the upper deck.

Somewhere on the Sunny Robin just smirked and Zoro just rolled his eye "Oi woman, you weren't spying on them again, were you?"

"Sorry, it's a bad habit of mine" the dark headed woman said smiling as if innocent.

"But don't worry I just caught the last part, it's very funny actually, apparently our navigator was counting money while they were having intercourse"

"I guess some people have some weird shit going on their sex life" he said grunting.

"And you are one in a position to have such an opinion … Zoro" a Robin smirked while Zoro resumed drinking sake on her belly button, while a second Robin stood hidden somewhere down below.

"I guess not" and he smirked evilly, resuming his task

* * *

><p><em>to be continued…<em>

Ok after writing this I have to take a cold shower, that's all, I'm off, I'll update someday the next and last part. Leave a message if you liked this haha.


End file.
